


Tapping

by monsterhaul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, High School AU, Human AU, Logan and Virgil are besties, Punk AU, Virgil does not like Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhaul/pseuds/monsterhaul
Summary: Logan and Virgil are best friends. As a result, they have each other's backs, always.A fic based on some fanart from @asofterfan on Tumblr's punk AU. Go check out their account, they're super talented!(Written two years ago, just reposted here)
Kudos: 46





	Tapping

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in February 2018, posted to a Tumblr I have since deleted but I have decided to repost it here with fixed punctuation
> 
> To find more about the AU, here's the link: https://asofterfan.tumblr.com/punkau

Logan was tapping his foot again. Loudly. He was concentrating on whatever it was he was doing but Virgil didn't mind. He was used to it, his eyes darting to the tapping boy in front of him. Despite his dark outward appearance, Virgil couldn't help but soften his eyes at his smart friend. Fortunately, the dark shadows caused by his hoodie hid any traces of emotion that crossed his face. He slid his eyes to the boy next to Logan. 

This boy didn't look as content with Logan's constant noise. He was leaning over his desk, his head turned towards Logan, an eye twitching. His knuckles were white against the wood. The look in his eye was almost murderous. Virgil tried to recall the boy's name. Then it cracked. It was that Prince boy, or Princey as most people knew him as. He was... Overdramatic to say the least.

Suddenly the red-haired Prince spoke.  
"Can you knock that off?" it was quiet yet sharp as a knife. Virgil narrowed his eyes, his mouth opening slightly. Logan either didn't hear the remark or ignored him as no response was made. Virgil was protective of Logan and Logan was protective of Virgil. That's the way it was. The dark boy was pulled from his thoughts when Prince spoke again. 

“I asked you to knock it off. You're getting on my nerves.” His voice was slightly louder this time. Princey had shifted his position to make himself look large and intimidating, pulling his waistcoat tight over his pecs and rolling up the sleeves on his jacket slightly. Virgil leaned forward into a defensive stance, ready to fight if he needed to. His dyed hair fell across his eyes so the boy shook it away. 

When his vision was cleared he saw Logan had stopped tapping. Well, he had heard that. But what he saw was that Logan had put down his pen and was now facing the Prince with a slight smirk on his face.   
“I think I'll have to pass on that offer Roman. However, you have managed to pull me from my work ergo my tapping has stopped.” Logan said in his calm voice. It was laced with ice. Roman leaned back slightly but the corners of his mouth flickered up. 

Then he started to laugh. Nothing loud just quiet and deep. Logan turned right around to look at Virgil, who was in a mix of anger and confusion. Logan gave him a look to show that everything was alright.   
“So I won, did I Logan?” The Prince, Roman, asked. Logan rolled his eyes and muttered an agreement which caused the red-haired boy to punch the air triumphantly. 

Class ended at that exact point. Virgil had been watching the clock previously so was out of the room before the bell had finished. The teacher looked kind of shocked but composed himself quickly. The rest of the class filed out.   
“What's up with him?” Roman asked Logan with a gesture to the back of Virgil as he disappeared. Logan sighed and pulled off his glasses, wiping them on his jacket. 

***  
Virgil was fiddling with his jacket sleeve, leaning into his locker. He shifted through folders, grabbing his history textbook. He slid it into his bag and shouldered it again. As he looked back up his locker swung shut in front of him. Twisting his head to the side, Virgil saw a flash of red and groaned. He raised his head to meet the eye of Roman. The other boy had a slight smirk across his face which made Virgil want to set him on fire. 

Over Roman’s shoulder, Virgil spotted Logan. Virgil glared at him but Logan just looked at the boy with a similar smirk to Roman. Virgil groaned internally.   
“It seems we may have gotten off on the wrong foot,” Roman said, pushing himself off of the row of lockers. “Maybe we should start over.” the red-haired boy suggested, opening his arms wide and striking a dramatic pose. Virgil's eyebrow flew up into his hair with a look to Logan. He couldn't believe the guy. 

Logan spotted Virgil’s uncomfortable glance for help and he started to intervene.  
“Look, Roman, Virgil isn't the most… touchy of people.” Logan started, placing a hand on Roman's shoulder. However, much to Logan's surprise, the small emo boy took up on Roman's hug, gripping him tightly. Too tightly. Virgil's knuckles were white against the Prince's back. Roman looked shocked. 

Virgil turned his head to the side to whisper into Roman's ear.   
“You hurt Logan, I hurt you. Got it?” The boy hissed. Roman gulped and made a quiet noise of agreement. It was Virgil's turn to smirk. He raised his eyebrows to Logan before letting go. Roman huffed as he could breathe again. He quickly sorted his outfit, straightening his long coat. Virgil pulled his hood over his head again, playing with a tassel. 

Logan stepped around Roman, looking pleased with himself. Virgil was amusing when he was threatening. The smart boy straightened his tie and suggested that it was time to leave. Virgil nodded, his eyes darting up to Roman and back again. The pair turned on their heels and marched off.   
“You really don't like him do you?” Logan asked, a smile in his voice.   
“He's an insufferable show-off,” Virgil muttered. Logan raised an eyebrow at the boy and shook his head slightly. 

“You're not wrong. However, he's not too bad underneath everything.” Logan said with a shrug.   
“What is it that you say when you disagree with someone? Oh yeah, falsehood!” Virgil murmured, teasingly. Logan shot him a look dripping with annoyance. They stepped outside the door and Virgil pushed his fringe over slightly to see better. 

Logan watched his friend intently. It was apparent that Virgil was still on edge but Logan wasn't the greatest at being emotional.   
“You still coming to mine?” Logan asked curiously. Virgil nodded and looked sideways at his friend. The glasses-wearing boy nodded in affirmation and the pair headed off down the road together, Virgil pulling his oversized headphones over his ears and Logan couldn't help but smirk at the heavy bass pouring from the boy. They really were a pair.


End file.
